Vlad Tepes
Vlad Tepes, more commonly known as Dracula, is a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 10. Appearance Vlad has long black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. When he first appears, he wears a black lacy long shirt that showed his abs, leather pants, and a necklace that contains the Eye of Bathory. Personality Vlad is charming, seductive, arrogant, egotistical yet wise. He is the type of vampire to enjoy all kinds of debauchery. Adrian says he is excessive but not a bad man and that while Vlad holds a lot of power, it goes hand in hand with his level of insight. He always wants to be the center of attention, always makes grand displays and extravagant provocations. He is also extremely wealthy and influential. Chapters Bloodbound Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 10: The Plan * Chapter 11: The Legend Book 3 * Chapter 5: The First * Chapter 6: The Legend * Chapter 7: The Bacchanalia * Chapter 8: The Truth Relationships Serafine Dupont In Book 2, Chapter 10, Adrian reveals to Your Character that Vlad had a fling with Serafine. Gaius Augustine In Book 2, Chapter 10, Adrian reveals to you that Vlad and Gaius would get up to all kinds of debauchery. In Chapter 11's premium scene, it is mentioned that Vlad was one of Gaius's first disciples. Everything that Vlad knows comes from Gaius. Rheya In Book 2, Chapter 11, it is mentioned by Adrian that Vlad became obsessed by Rheya, the First Vampire, because of Gaius. In the 1500s, Vlad managed to create more or less of a vampire cult around her, as you and Adrian call it. He is the founder and leader of the Church of the First, and claims to be her greatest and most loyal follower. In Book 3, Chapter 5, Rheya brings him to your group to have him attest to her intentions. Order of the Dawn In the beginning, Kamilah and Adrian believe that Vlad has been a thorn in the Order's side for centuries. He has evaded them, flitting between multiple castles, and staying a step or two ahead of them. However, at the end of Chapter 11, you discover that he has been feeding the Order information about certain vampires. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Vlad. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Vlad. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Vlad. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Vlad. * Hovering: Scholar Jameson's notes in Book 2, Chapter 2, mention that Vlad loves showing off his ability to hover above the ground. In Chapter 11's premium scene, if you choose to have sex with him, you will witness this ability first-hand. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Vlad. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks Dracula Full View.jpg|Full View BB 2 Dracula Shirtless with Fangs.png|Shirtless with fangs & red eyes Dracula Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless w/o fangs Miscellaneous VampirePowersPart2.png|Mention in Scholar Jameson's notes BB Eye of Bathory.png|Eye of Bathory Trivia * The author who is stated to have had a fling that led to Vlad's fame is implied to be Bram Stoker who lived in the 1800s and wrote the novel Dracula that indeed made Dracula famous. ** The book exposed vampires to the world. While it crafted an entire legend for himself and made him a household name, many European vampires were furious with him at the time. * The spelling of his last name differs. In Jameson's notes in a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 2, it is spelled "Teppes", while a few chapters later, in Chapters 10 and 11, it is spelled "Tepes". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:LGBT